Legend of Zelda: Temple of Choices
by Leon Farfield
Summary: Link has been faced with a group called The Order, and they capture Sheik and Zelda, the two people he cared about. He had always thought Sheik wasn't real, but he is, and he has feelings for him. Now he has to choose who to save, Zelda, or Sheik. R&R pls
1. Beginnings

Chapter One – Beginnings

Link knelt by the Master Sword sitting in its stone, wanting to be pulled from its imprisonment. The huge hall was darker, no windows, only a couple candles sat in their resting places on either side of the wall near the entryway. Link had found a secret way into this chamber in the back of the building. He came here to get away from Zelda, but then he also wanted away from his two sons, Josh and Kyle. He felt ashamed, but this was his place to think, to be alone. Images kept running through his head from a dream he had been having, well, more of a nightmare.

Flashback – Dream Sequence

His bright as day sapphire eyes opened and scanned around a white chamber, there were people lined up, facing him. These people wore long black jackets with hoods over their faces, and they had glowing red eyes. Each of them held a Master Sword, but the blades on their swords were silver, and all black handles, and it had a gray and black outline glow. Eight surrounded him, and a ninth appeared in front of him and he just pointed up to the ceiling.

When the young elf looked up, he saw two forms, the form of his bride, Zelda, and the silhouette of a Sheikah, Sheik it looked like. The young Hylian looked to the hooded figure and tried to shout something, but no sound came up. The figure snapped his fingers and the two disappeared. Link and the hooded man appeared in front of Zelda and his bed, and pointed to an eye that was carved in stone above their bed. The eye was that of the Sheikah, but two swords were in it, a Master Sword, and a Darker Master sword.

"Only one survives," the hooded figure said and showed him Sheik and Zelda again, "Only one may survive Hero of Time," it disappeared.

Back to Real Time

He ran the images over and over in his head, troubled by them. He stopped being around Zelda and the kids after the third time of having the dream. His wife could sense something was wrong, but he ignored her and said it was nothing. He had had sleepless night, just afraid that the dreams might show something else. He never truly understood the dreams, but he had tried to get help, but all was lost. So, he thought them over in his head.

Zelda POV

The full moon shone bright above all of Hyrule at the moment. Not a cloud was covering it as she gazed over from the tallest tower from the castle, being able to see as far as Kokiri Forest a little. Her long golden hair blew lifelessly to her left as the soft summer breeze hit her. Her blue eyes scanned the dirt road from which her husband returns from every night. She knew something was troubling him, but he wouldn't say, and then he would disappear all day. It had been going on for a week and her sons were worried too. She had been hearing him mumble Sheik, Zelda, and when she heard Sheik, she froze up.

Sheik was a real person, and Sheik had helped him in all the Temples, except for the Shadow and Spirit Temples, but, she found out that the Sheikah was getting too close with Link and she told Impa to take him away, she would use her Tri-force of Wisdom to take over his spot and convince Link that she had been him all along. She sighed softly and stared down still. Her boys were asleep, and she was getting ready to turn in when she felt something, something evil.

She whirled around and stared into the face, well, hood, of a man. Long jacket with a hood, all black, and glowing red eyes stare at her. She shrieks and backs up a little. When she blinked, it was gone. She felt a hard grasp on her wrist and then, next she knew, she was floating in the Master Sword room, staring down at her husband Link. She screamed for him to help, but no sound came out.

Sheik POV

Sheik sighed softly as he watched the water flow down from the waterfall in a forest near his village. Impa had died only a year ago, and he missed her very much. Impa was his aunt, and he lived with her, she raised him until she went to Hyrule and took the care of the Princess instead. And the Princess comes to him to ask for help, to aid Link, and then he gets a feeling or two about the soldier, and she pushes him back and orders Impa to keep him here, in the village. Sheik had been so enraged that he was about to go to Hyrule to tell Link, but his aunt told him he needed to stay. Impa had just seen the village Seer, and said that there would be a time when Zelda would realize that she has lost Link, but it is not now.

So, Sheik had stayed in his village, thinking about the blond Hylian, and that he would be used for great things to come. He would rule Hyrule by the side of his wife, and he would be the defender of all Hyrule, should Ganon ever find a way out of the Evil Realm. Sheik was now the leader of his the village, and he accepted his defeat to Zelda and moved on with his life. He never took the love of another, but he thought about Link constantly, and that got him through the day.

It was a full moon out at the moment, a very pretty one at that. His crimson eyes stared at it, and saw bit of a shadow on it, which meant something was coming. His blonde hair covered his right eye mostly, but he never minded. Sheik never spoke much anymore, just moved through his days. No one in the village knew of his attraction to the Hylian Hero, if they did, he'd be banned or killed, it was forbidden among the Sheikah to be with one of the same sex, no matter what.

He stood and moved to his third story window and looked out on the forest below and the huts scattered underneath, and he envied the people there, moving peacefully, never having to worry all that much. That's when he felt a presence behind him and he leapt back a little and flipped backwards, six ninja knives out, three in each hand and he scanned the room, nothing was there. He sighed softly, only his imagination. A hand wrapped around his wrist and the knives fell from his hand and next thing he knew, he was above the alter of the Master Sword. He looked next to him, at his attacker, and felt no strength in him, then saw Zelda, moving her mouth, but no sound escaped. He looked down and saw the Hero of Time, Link…

Link POV (Finally, lol)

Link sighed softly and stood up when a bright flash and the room lit up. Eight figures in cloaks moved in almost faster than he could follow and they circled the alter and surrounded him, he was trapped. He looked up, like in the dream, and Zelda and Sheik were there, screaming or something, but he heard nothing. See through crystals formed around the two people he felt close to, and smiled softly, Sheik was real. He snapped back to business.

"What do you want?!" he shouted at the figure. He had his Ocarina of Time out and was ready to move if he needed only because the other eight figures were around him, and they had swords. The figure spoke.

"You," it said, voice male, and clear, "You are not a worth owner of the title, Hero of Time. You are just a foolish boy who was picked by this girl," it slashed a hand across her face and four slash marks appeared and blood flowed from the wound. "You have not shown worthiness to your title after you defeated Ganon, the Great King of Evil. You assumed you were finished and that you could live life happily, you will never be happy. For that reason, you pathetic Hylian, I have taken the two you gave your heart to, and to prove yourself, you must rescue them, but be aware, you must choose, only one will survive. Every clue you need is in the premonition we have showed you for the past month. The Order shall test the true strength of the Hero," it said darkly and the eight other figures moved in and pointed the swords at him.

He grabbed the Master Sword and hoped that he would not be sent forward into time, and yanked it out. Nothing happened and he swung at the others, trying to back them off, but they still moved forward. He gripped the sword and pulled the ocarina out and played the song he knew the best, Serenade of the Water, and he was gone.

He appeared near the giant tree in the lake, under the full moon, and the now heavy sword fell from his grasp and he fell forward and onto his knees. His upper body fell next and only his arms held him up, and a few tears escaped him. He closed his eyes tight and wouldn't let anything else pass. He was stronger than this, but he felt like the weakest one alive at the moment. He had just found out Sheik was real, and now he and Zelda were gone, to who knows where.

He then thought back to the dreams, the wall insignia on above the bed, maybe that was it, he didn't know. He moved a little and knelt now, staring up at the moon and sighed. He held the sword and played the Song of Time and warped into the main part of the temple and strolled out, gripping his old friend, ready to try and figure this out.

Sheik POV

He saw the things advancing Link and feared for his life, but then he disappeared to Lake Hylia, to escape the evil creatures. Next he knew, he and Zelda were dropped into a stone cell with bars for the door, and a little candlelight. He moaned softly, not fully prepared for the fall. When he stood up, he heard a sound and then a hard and firm hand smacked him across his right cheek hard and knocked him into a wall. A shaky and scared voice shot out at him.

"How dare you! I told you to stay away from Link, to keep it to you guiding the Hero, but you felt for him still, and he started to feel for you! And now!" he saw many tears and tears mixed with blood fall from her cheeks, "now he has to come after us both! And only choose one of us, and with the way he is, I'm starting to fear that he'll pick you!" she sobbed in a slightly high pitched voice and she fell forward onto Sheik's chest and wept loudly.

He did the only thing he could think of, pretending that it was Link he was comforting and said, "Shh, don't worry. I know Link somewhat, and he will find a way to rescue us both," he said, his usually deeper voice, a bit higher, and comforting. Her tears and blood soaked into his dark red tunic he was wearing. He comforted her for a few more minutes and then she sat down on the floor and he next to her.

"I hope the boys are okay," her voice was still a bit shaky, "I mean, they might wake up…oh no! What if those things take the boys! Oh no, that can't happen," she said and real terror filled those words this time and she shook a little.

Sheik was about to tell her that Link wouldn't let that happen, and then he thought, Link wouldn't let this happen to us either, but it was out of his reach. The Order moved faster than even Sheik could see, they could kill, kidnap, or torture those kids. He shook his head and decided to ignore it for a little while, at least until Zelda calmed down enough. She must be going through hell at the moment, thinking about Link, her kids, Link choosing me over her, Link dying, he would wait until she calmed down, he hoped Link was fine.

Link POV

He moved through the door to his bedroom and saw the stone piece there. He had an idea at the moment, and he hoped it worked. He crawled onto the bed and rose up on his knees. Link jabbed the sword forward into the stone and it shattered into rocks, it was a thin block. He laid the sword aside and pulled out a box and two scrolls. He opened one scroll and it was an unfamiliar map, and when he opened the other, it was writing. He moved off the bed as fast as he could and moved under the light of the three candles at his desk and read.

Dear Link,

If you are reading this, then that means that you have been faced by The Order. I am terribly sorry about all of this, but you must make haste. The Order was an organization Ganon created when he was not filled with evil thoughts, before a Darkness fell over him and turned him evil. Ganon used to be a watcher of the Spirit Temple, and he knew all about the Hero of Time, and created The Order to make sure the wielder of the Master Blade was worthy. The Order will take the two things the Hero loves most and make him battle through an uncharted Temple, Temple of Choices. I have not much information on this Temple, but you must rescue your two loves, the two you care most about.

Enclosed on the other parchment is a map that will guide you to a darker land, where you must seek help. After my daughter returned to me, she and you told me of your travels, and when you mentioned Dark Link, I remembered a land where there are darker beings, demons you should say. These shadows are mirror images our selves. They are like us in every way, but they are opposite in views on good and evil. Your shadow self is evil for you are the Hero. Well since these beings can never die, it returned to its own land. These shadows are intelligent, and you must seek yours out. You must find Dark Link on his land and tell him to aid you in your quest, for, you will find out upon entering the Temple, you will need him more than you think.

Link, be safe, and heed the words I have told you. If I have not told you in person, it means my wife and I have passed on. Please, save the two you care about, you will find a way, Hero of Time.

In the box are two songs, Land of Shadows, and Quartet of Choices. The Land of Shadows will take you to Dark Links realm, and you seek him out. The map will help. And the Quartet of Choices will take you outside the Temple. Be careful, for, what you may seek, or what you may choose, can hurt your loved ones more than any battle scar or wound.

King

Link sighed softly, this was more information than he needed right now, but he shook his head softly again and then looked the map over. He truly had to seek that demon out; the King said it was important that he did, for he would find out in the Temple of Choices. All these thoughts running through his head, he read the letter over and over, until he finally fell into a deep slumber without realizing it.

End Chapter One – Beginnings

Well, what did you all think about the first chapter? I am open to all sorts of reviews, criticism, tips on improving my work, whether you liked it or not, opinions and stuff. So please, all, Anonymous, FanFic Users, please, give me some review, so I can improve on my work. Hasta.


	2. Enter the Shadow Realm

Chapter Two – Enter the Shadow Realm

Link had told the maids who cared for the children when he and Zelda weren't around to take care of them while he left. They were going to get rewards handsomely for their task as long as they did it. The guards were set to guard his two boys and the two women while he was away. No one was allowed to get near them, not even Zelda, he had instructed.

The enclosed parchment had stated that wherever he played the Land of Shadows on the ocarina, he would shift realms and stay in exactly the same place. So, he decided to head to the land where he had last seen the double dressed in black, the Water Temple.

The trip was quick and precise. He stood on the mound and looked over the gleaming lake with a smile on his face. Thoughts and memories had appeared when he and Sheik had met here…

Flashback – Past

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake… Link you did it!" A deep tenor said softly.

After stepping into the portal that took him back to the isle, he stood looking into the water when a shadow had appeared and looked into the water with him. He spoke after Link had defeated Morpha, the evil curse on the Water Temple. Ruto had been the chosen Sage for the temple, to lend him power to defeat Ganon.

Sheik smiled under his mask and said, "Did Ruto want to thank me? I see… We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we? Look at that, Link… Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

The man moved back a little and Link turned fast, snatching his hand before he could disappear, "Please, stay a little longer?"

Those red eyes softened a little as the man shook his head, "I cannot stay, not even for you sweet hero. You're next task await you."

"Wait! I've just… Well," a blush crept over the hero's cheeks as he spoke, "I've never felt so connected to another person… I just… Don't know."

The ninja smiled again and couldn't stop it. Sheik brought Link's hand to his lip and kissed the top of it through his mask. He let it go and leapt into the air, disappearing once again.

Present Once Again

Sighing, Link made sure all was attached to him and then dove into the water. He swam quickly and moved into the temple. His adventure, his pain, his life was just beginning.

The temple was just as he had left it. It was just overgrown with thick weeds that snaked down the sides of the stone. He remembered this temple well. It was probably the most difficult. The contraptions to raise the water, to lower it, it had taken the hero a long time to figure out.

His trip up to the top room, the Boss Room, was quicker because of the vines. They were thick and lush with life; it was almost refreshing to see that life had returned to the temple.

The room was as it was though, if not darker. The temple was still purified, but there seemed to be an evil presence here. He sighed and turned his back on the room. He made his way though the temple, trying to find that room of mirrors as he called it. Finally, he found his way inside.

The room was also as it was, except the twig of a tree that had been there was now a full-grown tree. It looked evil though, deranged. It was tall and lush as much as anyone can expect from a tree, but it was wrong, distorted. The trunk and branches were as black as night itself and it seemed to be bleeding. The leaves were a very pale gray that dripped blood into the puddle of water that covered the room. The puddle itself was now black as the tree itself…

He moved into the room slowly and cautiously, not sure if he should even try to find the dark mirror of himself. He looked around and shrugged as he brought the flute to his lips and played the strange song with ease.

He slipped the thing away and looked around, nothing. Maybe it didn't work? But the answer came quickly. The pool that was now shrouded in shadow came alive. Hands reached up, either of the dead or of evil or what, and they started to drag him down. Their touches froze him, like getting touched by a ghoul. It dragged him slowly into itself and when he blinked next, he was back in the room. The only difference was that it was brighter, and the tree looked right.

"That room, after our battle, became a portal. The two swapped placed putting our perfect tree in your world that was plagued by good, and your righteous tree ended up here. And now you have the guts to enter my realm?" The mocking voice rang through the room.

"I've been trapped in here! When I lost to you, it bound me, alive to this room! All because of you and that accursed sword! Why do you dare enter my domain? To murder me?" The voice laughed hard and the dark form fell from the tree and landed in front of it.

He, like Link, had changed. But this dark form was bigger than link. He was taller, broader in the shoulders, and more evil looking than last time. His eyes were as red and the blood that had leaked from the tree in his world, his hair was gray. The cap he wore had a helmet base with wing shaped bones coming out of the side. Crimson ran down his neck from the black beaded necklace. The bones in the necklace dug into his neck causing him to bleed. He wore a black cloak that was fastened on his chest by a yellow eye and a dangle red jewel closer to his stomach. He much or less wore a dark green tunic like Link, but it was in tatters with the triforce hanged near his knee. The handle of the dark master sword showed behind his back, and in the creature's hands was a long, metal whip.

"Like what you see? I know I do," he grinned, as he looked Link over. "You've grown, but we no longer image each other exactly. Only in face…"

The mans face, do to his large build, was a bit thicker, more defined, masculine than that of Link's face. It had an evil grin as he stared at his foe.

Finally, Link felt himself speak, "I did not come here to fight or murder anyone… I…" He looked down in shame, "I need your help."

"Ha! You really are something," he raised his arm and cracked the whip forward hard, missing Link only by an inch, "so young and shameless that you come here requesting my help! How dare you do such a thing!" The man screamed and lashed again and again, still just missing him.

This went on for ten minutes or so, Dark Link just lashing at him, and Link only dodging. He never drew his sword, just dodged. Finally, Link thought of one small solution…

"Please," he finally stopped and knelt before the dark being, "I'll give you whatever it is that you want."

Dark Link's POV

This amused him. He laughed as the poor Hylian knelt before him and begged. He lashed out his whip and it tore into the man's clothing and skin across his chest. Again and again he whipped him. The hero never cried out, but he wanted to. It showed on his face.

"Anything you say?" He whipped him across the back, "I would want begging, but I already have that as you've submitted to me… No I want something else. I want you. Mind, flesh, and soul, I want you. I want to make you suffer as I've suffered these long years!" The dark elf shouted.

"Have it," was all the young blond said.

His eyes widened a little. Was he really submitting without a fight? There was something wrong here. The fire that had been in the man's eyes those many years ago was now gone. It was filled with doubt, fear, pity, and great sadness. It was pathetic.

"Fine then. First, tell me what happened that might drive me to help you first," he sighed and lowered his arm, but still held the whip, just in case.

Link told him everything. From the dreams, to the temple, to the letter with the two songs, he spilled his guts out on the situation. Dark Link knew of the temple, and the Order. Ganon had told him of the foolish Order he had created. But he had been tainted by evil when he told them. The dark being had been told that after Link was destroyed, Ganon would destroy the Order for good. But Link's story was too good to be true. He was suffering, perfect. Only a little more suffering and hurt, and he would be broken. Dark Link wanted him broken and beaten. That would be victory.

"I will help you. But first, stand up you pathetic thing," and as the man rose, Dark Link approached him, "I want what you promised to me for helping. And, when you scream out, it will be my name I have given myself. It's Damien."

Damien laughed softly to himself as he stood in front of the elf. When he asked Link if he knew what he would do to him, the elf only nodded as a tear slid down his cheek. Damien laughed again as his hands slid down to Link's hips and further south.

"You will scream my name before the nights over." He laughed and pressed his lips hard against the hero's.

End Chapter Two – Enter the Shadow Realm

Okay, now… It's been a long time since I wrote because I lost inspiration for this story. I found it again, so I'm going to write more often now. I'm going to change the stories rating to M for the next chapter. Though, those who are not into rape, don't read Chapter 3, nothing will happen in the story except Link being violated. There will only be a chapter or two like this through the whole story. So, if you don't like Man on Man sex or Rape, don't read chapter 3. Wait for 4. Well, I'm going to write both chapters today or tomorrow hopefully. The Ice Storm has given me plenty of time off.


End file.
